


Daddy's Girl

by yoonseoksofty (AquamarineShadows)



Series: Parent AUs [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dad! Youngjae, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm so soft I'm crying, Light Angst, Parent AU, but in a cute way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquamarineShadows/pseuds/yoonseoksofty
Summary: You have to go away for a week on a business trip, leaving your husband and daughter to themselves. Surely they’ll be fine, right?





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Youngjae fluff but this particular parent AU was inspired by a prompt from a list of drabble prompts I had up for a drabble game on my tumblr.  
> "Did she fall?"
> 
> I cannot and will not be held responsible for any soft feelings left upon anyone :) But if anyone becomes a Youngjae stan after this I will take full responsibility LOL

Sitting on the park bench surrounded by the laughter of small children and a few parents as they either played with or kept watch of their children, Youngjae checked his watch, wary of the time and how long it would take to get to their next appointment. Picking his daughter out from group of children was easy - she was the only one dressed in a white Hello Kitty onesie, at her own insistence. You weren’t around that morning when he dressed her before the two of them went to the park for a play date with some of the parents from the PTA, so in a moment of weakness he let her wear the hooded onesie with the cat ears before she could make too much of a fuss about not getting what she wanted.

He called her name sweetly. “Dae, it’s time to go. Daddy promised Mommy we would meet her for lunch before she goes on her business trip for the week.”

“But I want to stay and play with my friends,” the toddler argued.

“You can play with your friends tomorrow. Come on, now. Mommy doesn’t have a lot of time today, so we can’t be late.” He squatted down to a child’s level and beckoned her to come back to him. Eyes tearing up and lip quivering, she was quiet like the calm before a storm.

“ _Dae_ ,” he said with a tone of warning.

Finally giving in, his daughter stomped towards him with her small mouth formed into a deep frown, only a few wrong words away from a temper tantrum. In the midst of her dramatic stomping, she tripped over a piece of landscaping fabric sticking out from under the mulch of the playground and fell flat on her face. Youngjae immediately lunged for the child to make sure she was okay, and as soon as she was in her father’s arms she broke down. He brushed off the leftover mulch on the front of her pants and pushed the hood back to smooth her hair as he softly hushed her.

“It’s okay, baby,” he said and kissed her forehead. Walking to the car, he carefully opened the door with the small child in his arms and set her in the car seat. He searched around the chaotic mess of the back seat for a moment before pulling out a worn stuffed animal and presenting it to your daughter. “Look, why don’t you hold Night Night Bear for now? You can bring him to the restaurant to see mommy.”

Crying finally coming to a halt, she complied and took the brown plushie from his hands and hugged it tightly to her chest. “Okay,” she sniffled.

Youngjae smiled one of his bright, sunny smiles and kissed the top of her head after buckling her up safely. “That’s my girl.”

\\\\\

You were just about to call your husband when the bell on the door of the cafe jingled and a familiar voice called out to you. “Hey, we’re here,” Youngjae said, carrying Dae and her stuffed bear. You stood up to kiss him and took her into your arms, where she melted at her mother’s loving touch.

“Hi sweetie,” you greeted your daughter, then turned to Youngjae. “That’s an interesting choice of an outfit you have today.”

“Look, she insisted on wearing it.”

“Mmmhm. Well that’s a topic for another day. I see Night Night Bear is joining us for lunch today. Is there any special occasion?” you said, looking at him curiously.

“We had an accident at the park,” he said.

“Did she fall?” He nodded. You tilted the small girl’s chin upward to get a look at her face and the small knot beginning to form on her forehead, then lightly kissed it better. “There, it’ll feel better in no time now.”

“What time do you have to be at the airport?” he asked, taking off his coat before flagging down a waiter for a booster seat.

You looked at your watch and frowned. “I have enough time to eat, but then I have to go. Are the two of you gonna be okay?”

“Yes, we’ll be just fine.” He smiled, making you feel instantly at ease and reminding you of all the reasons you married him in the first place. He reached across the table to hold your hand and laced your fingers together. “More importantly, will you be okay?”

Choking back the emotions you’d been trying to ignore about your upcoming trip, you nodded, hoping he wouldn’t see the tears in your eyes. But of course he did. He noticed everything.

“Y/N, I promise, we’ll be okay. Don’t worry about us. We can FaceTime you after your plane lands,” he said.

“Okay,” your voice cracked. It’s only natural for a mother to worry about her baby the first time she goes away for any extended period of time, or at least, that’s what everyone else kept telling you. But hearing it from Youngjae himself brought more comfort than any experienced parent’s advice to you.

The three of you finished your lunch in peace, and you handed off your credit card along with the check to the waiter. Youngjae picked the small girl up from her booster seat and wiped off the remaining chicken strip crumbs from her face with a napkin. The sight of the two of them together made your heart melt, and you hated to tear your daughter from her father’s careful embrace just as much as you hated having to leave the two of them for an entire week.

“Be a good girl for daddy, okay, Dae? Mommy will be back in just a few days, alright?” She nodded and you gave her a tight hug and a kiss goodbye. With your child still in your arms, Youngjae wrapped his own around the both of you and kissed your lips softly.

“I love you,” you breathed.

“I love you too,” he said. “Say bye to mommy, okay sweetie?”

The small girl wrapped her arms around your neck and hugged you tightly. “Bye, Mommy. I love you.” You kissed her one more time before handing her back to your husband.

“I love you too, baby.”

You were barely able to make it inside the cab before you burst into tears, waving back at the two of them as they watched you leave. When you faced forward to inform the cab driver to take you to the airport, your phone vibrated inside your pocket.

> _Youngjae: We’ll be just fine this week, dw.  I love you :)_

You smiled at his thoughtfulness and took a deep breath.

> _Y/N: I love you too :) Have fun._

Not even a second later, your phone vibrated again with a new picture message. You opened it to find a picture of your husband and daughter making the funniest faces with one of her favorite Snow filters - mouse ears on the tops of their heads and cartoon whiskers sprouting from their faces.

_Everything is going to be just fine._


End file.
